


Soak

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Gold always thought Red could do just about anything. He just never imagined he'd be reluctant of swimming out of all things.





	Soak

Gold always knew Red could be stubborn about a number of things. It was one of the reasons why Red barely wanted to leave Mt. Silver, even after Gold defeated him. And even after they started dating.

He's actually not sure what sold Red on coming to Alola, which was the exact opposite of the freezing mountain he called home. Maybe it was the invitation of being one of the leaders for the Battle Tree. Or maybe it was Gold telling him they all needed a vacation.

One thing he's pretty sure that didn't help was Gold having to beg him to come to the paradise region. Maybe it did help, maybe it didn't. Either way Red was finally in Alola.

When Red wasn't busy at the Battle Tree, Gold would drag Red along to explore the islands. To Gold it felt odd trading in his signature jacket for one that was very similar to it, but without sleeves. Since Alola’s temperature could be overwhelming he had to make some adjustments. Even Red made some slight changes, exchanging his black shirt and black, red & white jacket for a red shirt with the number ninety-six on it. For a t-shirt it did do wonders showing off Red’s upper body strength. It made Gold feel slightly envious.

Today was one of those days where they could both relax, neither one itching for a battle at the moment. Their destination for today was on Melemele Island in Hau’oli Outskirts, on the shore right next to Melemele Sea.

There were plenty of open beaches, but Gold knew Red long enough to know that the other champion wasn't too fond of crowds, unless they were watching him battle. The beach was right near Professor Kukui’s house as well, which caught Red’s attention more than the clear blue ocean in front of them.

“Come _on_ Red, it's so hot out. How are you not phased by it?” Gold groaned, tugging on Red’s arm. They both wore swimming trunks that matched the hats they usually wore, but even though they barely had any clothes on the heat remained the same.

Red wasn't up to the idea of swimming when it was first brought to his attention. Gold had to practically drag him out of their motel, and it was a miracle they even got to the beach.

“Even our Pokemon are enjoying our beach day, see how fun it is?” Gold smiled and gestured towards the shore where Red’s Pikachu was collecting seashells with Gold’s Dragonite. Lapras, Blastoise, and Gyarados were all floating around the sea, while Togekiss was drifting around in the air. Meanwhile on the beach Charizard, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, and Snorlax were all sitting and enjoying the sunshine. Umbreon hid in the shade under Venusaur's flower, sticking close to the grass type.

Red smiled at the sight, but still didn't move.

Gold let out a sigh, pulling as hard as he could on Red’s arm, desperately trying to pull him along to the water. Red wore an amused expression towards Gold’s frustration.

“How are you like a statue? It's like trying to move my Tyranitar.” Gold huffed, letting go of Red’s arm. He's not sure _why_ the trainer is refusing to go with him, other than assuming Red found Gold’s struggling to be funny.

Instead of pulling, the raven haired trainer decided to push, placing both of his hands on Red’s side and pressing against him, doing his best to try and move his stubborn boyfriend. Eventually Gold gave up, hunching over from the heat as Red sympathetically patted his back. When Gold looked up at the trainer he nodded towards the ocean, as if wanting Gold to go on without him.

As if he'd leave him behind.

“ _Please_ , Red? How about I make a deal with you?”

A shake of the head.

“Come on, there has to be _something_ you want?” Crossing his arms, Gold stared at the taller trainer. Red let out a sigh, but smiled right after which momentarily confused Gold.

“The only thing I want and got is _you_ , Gold.” Gold absolutely loved when Red talked. His voice could be so soothing depending on what they were talking about, and it made him feel special knowing Gold got to hear Red’s voice the most.

“W-wait, we're getting off topic!” Gold shook his head, knowing it wouldn't cool down his face by the sudden loving comment, but as sweet as Red could be he wasn't going to throw off Gold’s main mission for today.  
  
In return Red gives Gold a smile that doesn’t seem all too innocent to him.   
  
Gold feels ready to give up, seeming as if nothing phases Red. The idea occurred to him that he could use one of his Pokemon to help lift up Red or soak him, but Red could counter with one of his Pokemon. So that was a no go.   
  
If he couldn’t bring Red to the water then.. 

At a sudden new idea, Gold has to bite back a smile, now trying to play the part of the innocent trainer. Red already seems suspicious, but doesn’t comment on it when Gold begins to walk away in what he may think is defeat.   
  
Instead, Red remains there watching Gold with a questioning gaze and a hand on his hip. Red becomes alarmed when Gold emerges from the water with his head hanging low that hides his expression. Gold wasn’t even in the water for a minute and was already making his way back towards Red.   
  
Worried something might be wrong, Red is by his side the instant he’s on shore. His worry is fortunately washed away when Gold suddenly grins up at him. Red smiles down at the raven haired trainer, however the smile is gone as soon as Gold wraps his arms tightly around Red, nuzzling his wet hair against Red’s neck.   
  
Gold doesn’t hold back a laugh when he feels Red squirming in his hold, for once their roles reversed. If he couldn’t bring Red to the water, then he’d bring the water to Red.   
  
Now _that_ was a good idea at first. As soon as Gold let go, Red was staring down at him with an unreadable expression. It even began to make Gold nervous, especially when Red suddenly twirled him around so he was facing away from the trainer. Just before Gold can turn his head there are arms under his armpits that lift him up with ease.   
  
“H-hey wait!” Are Gold’s last words before he’s dropped into the water. Okay, so maybe he deserved that. Most people would be upset by such an action, but when Gold comes up from the water he’s laughing.   
  
Red tilts his head in question and watches as Gold remains to have a grin on his face.   
  
“That was worth it, because I _finally_ got you in the water.” Gold lets out a laugh when Red gives him an exasperated look. 

Red smiles anyway towards Gold’s infectious attitude and lets his arms wrap around Gold’s shoulders as they start to slowly drift away from shore.   
  
The score is finally even now, or that’s what Gold thinks since he managed to get his stubborn boyfriend out into the water. For now they both float in the water with their feet barely touching the sand beneath them. Wingulls start chirping above them, a Pokemon that seems to be in almost every region. Gold’s distracted by the flying-water type and is taken by surprise when Red presses his lips softly against his.   
  
To Gold it felt unexpected, and his face can’t help but heat up at the satisfied smile Red wears when he pulls back. Even though they’ve been together for years Red still manages to make Gold a flustered mess. Gold has to duck his head under the water to hide his embarrassment.   
  
He swears he can hear Red laughing which only motivates him to either stay under as long as he can, or kiss Red back.   
  
Gold decides on the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost Summer time(even though it feels like it), and felt like writing this, ahh I love writing couples in Alola, it's such the perfect place for a vacation or honeymoon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
